A Million Tears
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Tapi cinta ini hanya akan meremukkan hatimu, hanya akan menumpahkan air matamu. [Ciel/Lizzy] special for Cinerraria.


Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso. No profit gained from this fanwork. CieLizzy canon modification. Special for Cinerraria.

 **a million tears**

.

"Lizzy, kalau aku memberitahumu sebuah rahasia, apakah kau akan percaya?"

Ruangan tempat mereka berdua bercakap mendadak senyap. Lizzy bahkan lupa dengan perasaan ngilu pada hatinya. Ciel kali ini benar-benar sedang berbicara serius. Walaupun lelaki berumur empat belas tahun itu kini sedang memunggunginya dan malah menatap pemandangan dari balik jendela, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menghilangkan sisi tegasnya. Pada saat-saat sepeti ini, Ciel tampak sangat berwibawa.

"Ra-rahasia apa, Ciel?" tanya Lizzy dengan sedikit takut-takut.

"Tapi, sebelum aku memberitahumu tentang rahasia itu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal penting kepadamu."

Lizzy tak pelak lagi merasa tersudut, padahal dia tahu persis, Ciel sejatinya tidak pernah memojokkannya. Lizzy merasa meja yang ada di antara mereka berdua sedang mengawasinya.

"Apa itu?"

Hening cukup lama sebelum Ciel akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan memandang Lizzy.

"Apakah kau sangat mencintaiku?"

Keberanian menggelegak dalam diri Lizzy. Lizzy mengangguk mantap. "Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu, Ciel."

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu, Lizzy."

Kata-kata Ciel sangatlah tulus, tapi Lizzy tidak dapat menampik bahwa ucapan lelaki itu begitu kering.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Dengan pelan, Ciel tersenyum samar.

"Kalau selama ini aku sudah membohongimu, apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

Lizzy merasa dunia yang dipijakinya runtuh seketika.

.

Pada hitungan ke sepuluh sejak ia turun dari kereta, Lizzy berhenti melangkah.

Antara sanggup dan tidak sanggup. Antara rela dan tidak rela. Antara mengingat dan melepaskan.

Mata menerawang melalui awan-awan yang mengangkasa ke arah barat, lalu jatuh menuju pohon-pohon raksasa yang melingkupi tempat tersebut. Terakhir, Lizzy menatap enggan pada beberapa nisan yang berjajar di sebrang sana.

"Di sini?" tanya Lizzy dengan suara lirih. Tanda sadar, tangannya mencengkeram gaun yang dikenakannya.

"Jangan cemas."

Ciel lalu meraih tangan Lizzy. Sebenarnya Lizzy merasa enggan menerima tangan Ciel yang terulur, tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu membiarkan dirinya dibimbing oleh Ciel.

"Ini makam kedua orang tuaku," ucap Ciel lirih.

Lizzy menarik napas tertahan.

" _Oh_." Hanya itu desah yang sanggup ia suarakan.

' _Ini pasti makam Paman Vincent dan Bibi Rachel,'_ pikir Lizzy.

Tapi rupanya Ciel tidak berhenti hanya sampai di situ. Ia mengajak Lizzy untuk berjalan lagi. Masih dalam areal pemakaman keluarga Phantomhive, tapi lebih menyendiri, tepat di bawah pohon besar.

"Dan ini—"

Lizzy mengikuti pandangan Ciel yang seolah menunjuk sebuah gundukan tanah yang tak bernisan.

"Ini makam siapa, Ciel?"

Ciel tidak menjawab. Belum.

"Aku akan mengatakan rahasiaku kepadamu, Lizzy, dan inilah rahasiaku yang sesungguhnya."

Lizzy menatap Ciel dengan pandangan bertanya, ingin meminta penjelasan lebih.

Hening cukup lama sebelum kemudian Ciel—yang masih terpaku pada makam tadi—berujar, "Aku bukanlah Ciel Phantomhive. Aku adalah kembaran dari Ciel. Kakakku, Ciel yang sesungguhnya, atau ... Ciel- _mu_ adalah orang yang ada di dalam sana."

"Kau pasti sedang bergurau kan, Ciel?"

Ciel menggeleng dengan tegas. "Lizzy, inilah kejujuranku."

Mata Lizzy melebar setelah mencoba mengurai perkataan Ciel dalam benaknya. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Ia hampir tidak sanggup berdiri, membuat Ciel harus menahannya agar tidak jatuh, tapi dengan tegas, Lizzy mendorong tangan Ciel.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri!"

 _Bohong. Bohong. Katakan bahwa ini semua hanyalah kebohongan._

Lizzy tidak mudah percaya. Ia tidak ingin percaya dan selamanya tidak ingin percaya.

Mendadak Lizzy merasa mual. Ucapan Ciel seperti bom yang dengan tiba-tiba meledak, menghantam pikirannya dengan begitu keras, membuatnya lupa di mana ia berada dan sedang apa ia sekarang.

"Kau pasti akan membenciku, Lizzy, aku tahu. Sangat sangat membenciku malah. Tapi aku tidak bisa hidup dengan memendam rahasia ini sendirian, jadi aku minta izin untuk menyerah."

Entah pisau atau silet tajam atau apapun itu, yang kini mengalirkan darah dalam tubuh Lizzy, membuatnya berada dalam persimpangan yang begitu rumit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lizzy. Tidak apa-apa jika pada akhirnya kau akan membenciku. Aku memang orang yang pantas dibenci. Silakan benci aku, jauhi aku, kau marah padaku hingga kau puas, aku siap menerimanya. Aku akan melanjutkan kegiatanku seperti biasanya, kau juga akan segera menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang sangat kau cintai telah pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ketahuilah—"

Laki-laki yang Lizzy pikir adalah Ciel itu kembali menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Matanya kini mulai berair.

"—aku memang bukan Ciel. Tapi hingga detik ini, aku tetap mencintaimu, Lizzy."

.

Lizzy terduduk lesu pada kursi besar di ruang tamu. Ia ganti memandangi setiap perabot dalam ruangan tersebut dan berharap, dengan melakukannya, ia bisa hidup dengan tanpa mengingat apa-apa. Tanpa harus mengingat kekasih yang sejatinya sudah tiada.

Ia coba memilah-milah perasaannya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Lizzy sangat mencintai Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel yang sesungguhnya, dengan dua mata yang sehat, tanpa penutup mata atau kacamata. Ciel yang selalu ramah dan baik hati itu. Perlu ia pertegas lagi. Elisa hanya ingin mencintai Ciel. Lizzy hanya akan mencintai Ciel. Lizzy untuk sekarang, seterusnya, dan selamanya, hanya dapat mencintai Ciel. Bukan kembaran dari Ciel. Bukan anak ringkih yang selalu sakit-sakitan itu. Namun, saat menyelami rahasia tak terduga kemarin, Lizzy belajar akan satu hal: jangan pernah mempercayai siapa pun.

Benar jika Lizzy merasa marah karena telah dibohongi, ia jelas berhak marah. Benar pula ia membenci Ciel, bukan, ia membenci kembaran Ciel, tapi tidak ada yang lebih dibencinya selain kenyataan bahwa, betapa mudahnya ia dibohongi.

Tapi, yang mungkin adalah perkara paling membingungkan, bagaimana bisa Lizzy masih menyayangi Ciel, bukan, bukan lagi Ciel, tapi kembarannya Ciel. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak dapat melupakan betapa hangatnya senyuman dari sosok itu, kendati pun ia telah tahu bahwa ia bukanlah Ciel yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana bisa ia masih merasa nyaman saat mengingat setiap kenangan dan kebersamaan di antara mereka berdua.

Barangkali Lizzy sudah gila, sudah jadi orang yang seharusnya masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Ringkasan dalam pikirannya:

Apakah Lizzy benar memang hanya ingin mencintai Ciel semata atau, apakah sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin mencintai seseorang yang dapat memberinya kebahagiaan selama ini.

.

Lizzy sekarang menjadi gila. Tadi pagi, ia ke rumah _adik_ Ciel (mari sekarang kita mengikuti jejak pikiran Lizzy yang menyebutnya begitu), menuntut bahwa ia sangat membencinya, tapi pada malam harinya, Lizzy kembali lagi ke rumah Ciel (mari sekarang kita mengikuti jejak pikiran Lizzy yang telah berubah) dan berkata bahwa hari ini ia sudah sangat merindukannya. Ia sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Itu saja yang perlu kautahu," begitu kata Lizzy, seakan bingung bagaimana memutuskan, membuang jauh-jauh bayangan Ciel atau menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Lizzy juga berkata, ia akan tetap memanggilnya dengan nama Ciel seperti biasanya, karena bila ia memanggilnya dengan nama selain Ciel, itu akan sangat membingungkan. Barangkali Lizzy memang sudah tidak waras. Dan hanya orang tidak waras yang dapat mencintai orang tidak waras.

Sebelum Lizzy pergi, Ciel berucap dengan getir.

"Aku juga, aku sangat mencintaimu, Lizzy. Tapi, bisakah kau tetap mencintaiku dengan tidak menganggapku sebagai Ciel-mu?"

Demi apa, Lizzy hanya dapat mematung, tak sanggup lagi berucap apa-apa. Tak sanggup lagi membendung lelehan air matanya.

.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya berjalan layaknya hari-hari yang semu—membosankan dan menjamur. Ciel tidak akan menangis. Lizzy juga tidak akan menangis lagi. Keduanya mungkin enggan pula menangis. Saling membenci sekaligus dengan masih menyayangi—betapa beratnya lidah ini banyak berdusta. Mereka bukan lagi remaja yang hanya melulu memikirkan perihal cinta-cintaan. Ada banyak perkara, saat dewasa beranjak bangkit, membumbui di setiap perjalanan, membuat mereka harus saling mengampuni dan memaafkan. Lika-liku yang tak kunjung usai. Posisi pekerjaan dan sosialisasi. Hati yang perlahan terbuka dan terbit mentari di pagi hari. Di situlah perjalanan yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

"Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku, Lizzy?"

Kini, lihatlah, Lizzy sedang tersenyum lebar menanggapinya. Jawabnya tentu hanya sederhana.

"Aku mau, Ciel."

.

 _Kita tak mungkin bersama, tapi kita tak mungkin juga bisa berpisah_

 _Bagaimana seharusnya?_

 _Betapa rumitnya, betapa bingungnya, betapa memilukannya_

 _Kisah cinta ini yang seperti dirundung petaka, selalu tak sesuai dengan kira_

 _Maka terima saja aku apa adanya_

 _Sembunyikan air matamu, sembunyikan lukamu, sembunyikan pedihmu_

 _Ada waktu di mana waktu tak bisa dianggap lagi waktu_

 _Untuk menyembuhkan, atau untuk memperbaiki_

 _Agar aku tak hadir di hadapanmu dalam sebuah cacat yang tak terampuni_

 _Dan ada sesal di mana sesal yang tak bisa lagi disebut penyesalan_

 _Untuk dimengerti, atau sekadar untuk dipahami_

 _Katamu kau mencintaiku dan kataku aku mencintaimu_

 _Cukupkan saja_

 _Pelan-pelan kita akan mengangkasa_

 _Kita berasal dari semesta_

 _Menuju semesta_

 _Dan menjadi semesta_

.

Pada suatu saat nanti, kita akan sama-sama mengerti; bahwa cinta bukan hanya perkara mengenai sayang dan benci, tapi juga tentang konsekuensi.

[fin]


End file.
